Stupid Scenes Collection
by Rachel123
Summary: AngelXBtvs turned into Friends, and something I beg you not to bash me for!
1. Chapter 1

THIS-  
A very short and stupid fic By Rachelle Williams

A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. But it was literally begging me! I just had to do it!

Summary: Quite funny, actually. Makes no sense. A oneshot from the scene from Friends, where Joey dances to Chandler and Phoebe and they are horrified, only now it's Faith and Angel watching Spike dance (It's all very stupid, and stupider, but please just take it in, and don't review if you don't want to. And if flames, PLEASE DO NOT CLICK, WRITE OR LOOK AT THE SUBMIT REVIEW BUTTON)

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of it's characters, nor do I own Friends, or the scene this is based on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel read outloud from Spike's resume as Spike and Faith looked on. A sheepish look on Spike's face.

ANGEL: "Two years with NYC Dance Class? Six years with American Ballet Theater! And a year with Jack Shaks!"

SPIKE: "I had to lie on my resume! I have no, so called 'Special Skills' a actor should have!"

ANGEL: "Then don't be an actor!" 

FAITH: "Well, nobody's gonna believe your father was with the Navy"

SPIKE: "My father WAS with the Navy"

FAITH: "Okay. Just trying to point something out!"

ANGEL: "Why would you lie? Why can't you just be you, not.." (Stops as he reads) "Oh, please! One of the kids from Zoom? HOW IS THIS EVER GONNA WORK?"

FAITH: "Do you know how to dance, y'know, at all?"

SPIKE: "Well, I can dance a little...uh.."

ANGEL AND FAITH (Not knowing the consequences of their words): "Go on. Do it"

Spike goes infront of the Entertainment Centre, and starts dancing like Joey did in TOW All The Jealousy. He's dancing horribly. Horrible than William wrote poetry! MY GOD! Finally (To Angel and Faith's much relief) Spike stops dancing. Cut to Angel and Faith. Faith has her hand over her mouth and Angel's mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide.

SPIKE: "So..?"

FAITH: "Oh!"

ANGEL: "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

SPIKE: "What?"

FAITH: "That-that was horrible! What was that!"

SPIKE: "Of course it looked stupid! There was no music on. If there was music on--"

ANGEL: "The world would explode!" (The doorbell rings) "I'm gonna get that" (To Spike) "But, no-no!" 

Angel opens the door to reveal Buffy standing there, a look of confusion on her face.

BUFFY: "Why'd you lock the door?"

ANGEL: "Spike had something to show us"

BUFFY: "Okay... Some guy dropped this off for you, (hands Angel a parcel) FYI, patch things up with your mailman (Angel shrugs) Anyway, I'm gonna go to the coffeehouse, anybody interested in coming?"

SPIKE: "Yeah, I'll go!"

They exit and Angel and Faith look at each other.

FAITH: "Wow. This one's gonna haunt me..."

ANGEL: "I won't take Spike to any more of my office Christmas parties. Lord, if he starts dancing there...LORD!"

FAITH: "Maybe we're better off not thinking about it"

ANGEL: "Yeah"

They both sit down.

ANGEL: "Wanna play foosball?"

FAITH: "Oh, okay!"

They both get up to play foosball.

ANGEL: "Hey, the loser has to watch Spike dance again"

FAITH: "You don't-you don't mean that, do you?"

ANGEL: "Nope! 'Cause y'know, I-I can lose"

They start playing. 

THE END

A/N: Okay, extremely stupid! Sorry if you guys had to suffer much. (Yes, I had to change this story and of request (not from anyone of make this a collection of scenes, and I hope you forgive me. And bytw, CAVFTP is on a hiatus until I can re-develop a place in my brain for ideas :lol:) 


	2. New Boots!

NEW BOOTS!  
By your stupid-fic writer, Rachelle Williams :P:P (lol)

A/N: Friends based, need I say more? (I'm continuing this because of Helen and she never reviews!)

Summary: C/A centric, from 1 of my fave Friends eppie, TOW Monica's New Boots. Chandler and Monica are replaced by Cordelia and Angel, Rachel's role is replaced by Buffy. The scene where Chandler discovers Monica's new boots and, of course, the price. (Gaak! Helen, the things you force me to do, a.k.a, you junk my mailbox one more time and there's gonna be an 'outside'::lol:)

Pairing: C/A, C/A, C/A!

Disclaimer: If I owned Friends, Buffy or Angel, there would be a crossover, but there wasn't, so that proves it.

START----

Angel enters his and Cordelia's apartment carrying dry-cleaning. He finds Cordy standing infront of him. "Hi, hun" He says then looks at her excited expression for a moment, studies her and then adds "Is there something I'm supposed to be catching?"

Cordelia happily nods her head, pink with glee. Angel studies her again for a minute, trying to catch the new thing. "New haircut?" He says and Cordy shooks her head. "Necklace? New dress? (no) Earrings? (no) Boots? (yes) BOOTS!" Angel finally gets it, trying to act like he caught it at one try. Cordelia's pink glee disappears and she appears to be trying to tell Angel something.

"Uhmm, honey, now, the money spent on these boots are more than we've spent on shoes, or rent" She adds, trying to let him know she's not happy with his cheapness, "but, I'll tell you, it's worth it" Big grin.

Angel takes one look at the price and his mouth hangs open in shock. "Did you say you bought boots or boats?" He says, shooking his head in disbelief. "Oh---honey, please--" Cordy tries but is interrupted by Buffy entering.

"Hey, guys" Buffy says and goes for the fridge, but just has to stop when she sees Cordy's NEW BOOTS! "OMG, Cordy! Those boots are fabulous!" Buffy says Rachel style "They're mine!" Cordy says Monica style. "Yeah, well, too bad we'll have to return them" Angel says, holding up the receipt. "RETURN THEM! Ssshhh, there'll hear you!" Buffy says, covering the boots.

Angel looks at his fashion-crazy friend but held in the sarcastic comment. "Look, we need the money to afford food. For us and for Spike. And we need to return these boots urgently or there'll be money flowing and leaving us poor" He said, a trace of sarcasm in his voice. Cordelia pouted and Buffy looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Buff, you do know these boots are not yours, right?" Angel said and Buffy pouted. "Did you just HAVE to remind me?" The blonde asked. Angel rolls his eyes and turns to his wife. "Cordy, these boots are $1000 and we are short of $3000 already, why add another thousand to them? So, I say we return--" Angel says but is interrupted. "ANGEL! The boots will hear you!" Buffy said and covered the boots again.

"They are lifeless accessories!" Angel said and Buffy got defensive. "I know! (To the boots) Don't listen to him!" Buffy glares at Angel. "Call the psyche's." The brown haired man said to his brunette wife. "But, Angel, please! I swear I'll wear them all the time!" Cordy pleaded. Angel goes to say something, but she interrupted again "They go with skirts, jeans, dresses, everything! I swear I'll look good!" Cordy said. "Yeah? Then wear them with shorts on the street corner and earn the money to pay for them" Angel says sarcastically. Cordy smacks him on the arm.

"Look, be supportive of me on this, I love these boots. Have you ever had something so beautiful that everyone wanted it?" She questioned. "I have you" Angel smiled. "Nice try, I'm keepin' the boots" Cordelia turned to Buffy and they started talking about the boots.

THE END

Im sorry! Im sorry! 


	3. Health Insurance

HEALTH INSURANCE By Rachelle Williams (a.k.a crazy girl, lol)

A/N: I'm feeling pretty...'un'-zippy..(lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends, BtVS or ANGEL. They are trademark property of companies I don't know up and personal. So, please don't ask me any further than this. Thank You.

Summary: There's never a good time to have your health insurance expired.

-------------------------------------START-------------------------------------------------

SPIKE+ANGEL'S

Angel enters with mail. Spike is playing a weird string game with his hand, all of them have stuck both his hands together.

ANGEL: "Hey"

SPIKE: "Hey! Any good mail?"

ANGEL: "Yes, you got something from the Screen Actors Guild"

SPIKE: "Oooh, it's probably a residual check. C'mon, open it!"

ANGEL: "You need a time pass, Zippy. (Spike gives him a look. He opens and reads it) 'Benefits Lapsed'..."

SPIKE: "Huh? Was I in a movie called Banefits Lapsed? (Angel looks at him) Ever? Maybe it didn't make it to box office?"

ANGEL: "It's not a check. They are saying your health insurance expired because you didn't work enough last year"

SPIKE: "Lemme see that!"

ANGEL: "Alright"

Spike takes it and reads.

SPIKE: "Oh, I can't believe this! THIS SUCKS! When I had insurance, I could get hit by a bus, or, y'know, catch on fire (Angel gives him a sarcastic 'really?' look) And it would mean jack, now I gotta be careful! Ugh!"

ANGEL: "I'm sorry, man, there's never a good time to...'stop' catching on fire..."

SPIKE: "Alright, yeah, well, I guess I gotta get a job. I'm gonna go see my agent"

ANGEL (Joking): "Okay, make sure you look both ways before you cross the street!"

SPIKE: "(Mocks, whinily) Make sure you look both ways before you cross the street!"

He goes for the door and before noticing or opening it, runs headfirst into it. Angel struggles to contain his laughter as Spike feels the forming lump on his forehead.

THE END Im sorry! Im so very sorry! 


	4. Make The Presents!

MAKE THE PRESENTS By Rachelle Williams

A/N: Ahh, the C/Aey moments...

Summary: "I'm going to cook, anything you want in HERE, and I'm going to do, ANYTHING, you want, in THERE"

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters, one toe foot ahead of you, you'll realise WHO owns it and WHO doesn't! (me, nonono, WBUPNMEBKK, yesyesyes)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANGEL AND CORDY'S, Bedroom

Angel enters, looking frantically around. He opens the dresser and takes out a hanger, bending it all out of shape, and then presenting it to no one, a look of grimace on his face.

ANGEL: "Yes, honey, I made it myself!" (Throws it away)

He goes to the chest kept beside the dressing table, opening it and taking out a pair of panties, then opens one of the drawers of the table and takes out scissors. Those of you who saw TOW Unagi already know what he was thinking of doing (hint, hint::Joey: hint hint)

ANGEL (Grimacing): "No, no, I can't do it!"

He looks about frantically, goes to the dresser once again, and starts looking in drawers. He stops dead in his track and takes out a tape.

ANGEL: "Ohh! Ooh! A mixed tape! A mixed tape!"

Runs out into the living room and sees Cordelia in the kitchen finishing wrapping a box.

ANGEL: "Hey, honey"

CORDELIA: "Oh, hey! So, ready to exchange gifts?"

ANGEL (Hesitating, not so sure about the tape): "Of course, hun. Now, it-it's not wrapped because I just finished making it but I made you a tape of what I think is all romantic songs"

He slides her the tape.

CORDELIA: "Oh! My God, oh! Thank you so much! This is so sweet! Oh, is the Way You Look Tonight on it?"

ANGEL (Terrified): "M-m-maybe, we just ha-have to listen and see"

Cordelia kisses him.

CORDELIA (Sliding him his present): "Ok, here ya go, open yours!"

Angel opens the box and sees that it's a sock bunny (hint, hint, TOWU watchers!)

ANGEL: "It's a sock bunny!"

CORDELIA: "Yeah, yeah, remember how I call you bunny?"

ANGEL: "Not really..."

CORDELIA: "Well, I did one time and I wanna start doing it more, so that's what the bunny's about"

ANGEL: "...Y'know, Faith makes sock bunnies"

CORDELIA (Nervously, stammering): "Uh, no what-what-what-Faith makes is, uh, they are, uh, uh sock rabbits! I mean, they-they are-uh-completely, I mean, absolutely different, not-not the same--" (Realises she can't cover) "Ok! Ok! I didn't make it! I completely forgot we were supposed to 'make' the presents!"

ANGEL: "That's ok, honey, I didn't m--" (---trying to say he didn't make the tape)

CORDELIA: "No, it's NOT okay! You went through all this trouble to make this tape for me" (Picks up the tape) "I mean, I feel so guilty for lying to you like that! I am a terrible girlfriend!"

ANGEL (Caught off by the 'terrible' girlfriend part, getting defensive): "No, you're not a terrible girlfriend! I--" (---trying to say again he didn't make the tape)

CORDELIA: "But I am! I'm so sorry! Ok, y'know what? I'm gonna make this up to you. I am. And let me tell you how: I'm gonna cook, anything you want, in HERE (points to kitchen) and I'm gonna do...ANYTHING you want in THERE (points to bedroom)"

Angel all of a sudden forgets everything about confessing about the tape.

ANGEL: "...Well, I did put a LOT of thought in to the tape..."

They both speed off into the bedroom.

THE END

This is one chapter I'm NOT feeling sorry about as I'm sure C/A fans enjoyed it! Because, c'mon, it's funny, romantic and sassy at the same time! (lol) And it's all about Cordy and Angel. (lol) But still, please don't flame! 


	5. My New Brain

MY NEW BRAIN

By Rachelle Williams

A/N: Snoring

Summary: Read on...

Disclaimer: Crying I DON'T OWN A THING! STOP TORTURING ME! (lol)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANGEL AND CORDELIA'S, everyone but Spike and Faith are there

CORDELIA: "So, thanks for coming by you guys. We thought you'd like to bounce a few ideas off for the wedding ceremony"

Buffy starts to cry.

RILEY: "What's the matter?"

BUFFY: "Yeah, yeah, it's just, y'know.."

ANGEL: "Cordy said 'wedding'"

CORDELIA: "So, anyway, we thought one of you could read something during the ceremony"

BUFFY: "Oh! I'd LOVE to read a poem!"

ANGEL: "Do you think you could get through a poem?"

BUFFY (crying): "A really short one"

CORDELIA (To Buffy): "I think Riley should read the poem, sweetie"

BUFFY (almost crying hysterically): "Thank you!"

RILEY: "Okay, I can do that TOO"

Angel and Cordelia look at each other than at Riley, a confused look on their faces.

ANGEL: "'Too'?"

RILEY: "Yeah, I got something else planned for you guys"

CORDELIA: "Do you mind telling us what it is?"

RILEY: "No, I think I'll just put this on the Q-tip (winks in a friskly manner)"

ANGEL: "Well, whatever it is, I hope it involves winking" (winks mockingly in that same friskly manner)

Spike enters, looking excited.

SPIKE: "Hey-hey!"

ALL: Hey. Hi.

SPIKE: "So, I just talked to one of the DOOL writers today and..."

CORDELIA: "Uh? What is DOOL?"

SPIKE: "Days Of Our Lives"

ALL: "Oh!"

SPIKE: "So, anyway, you are NOT gonna believe this, but my character's coming out of his coma!"

ALL: Oh! Congratulations. Yay.

ANGEL (sarcastically): "And, unbelievable, considering your character was 'supposed' to be in a coma forever"

SPIKE (glares, back to): "And-And-And! Not only that! I'm gettin' a new brain!"

ANGEL: "So, great things are happening at work, AND your personal life!"

Cordelia smacks Angel, who puts his around her, smiling mockingly at Spike.

BUFFY: "Wait, getting a new brain?"

SPIKE: "Oh well, they're killing off one of the characters on the show, and when she dies her brain is being transplanted into my body"

RILEY: "Wait, wait, a BRAIN trasplant!"

SPIKE: "Yes, it's a highly controversal procedure"

RILEY: "It's, it's ridiculous"

SPIKE: "Well-well, I think it's ridiculous that you haven't had SEX in three months!"

Everyone looks at Riley. Angel's smirking.

RILEY: "It's winter. There are fewer people on the street"

Buffy and Cordelia smile and nod. Angel does a mock smile. Riley glares.

CORDELIA: "Uh, who are they killing off?"

SPIKE: "Uh, Jessica Lockhart, Cecillia Monroe"

BUFFY AND CORDELIA: "NO!"

CORDELIA: "She's my favorite character on DOOL"

SPIKE: "Nice"

BUFFY: "She is SO good at throwing drinks at people's faces. I mean, I swear I have NEVER seen her finish a beverage!"

CORDELIA: "And the way she slaps people! God! Won't you just love to do it, just once--" (Her hand motions a backhand slap, directly over Angel's face)

ANGEL: "DON'T DO IT!"

Cordelia lowers her hand, putting it on Angel's shoulder and smiling knowingly at him. Angel just nods frantically. (Ahh, such a cute couple! Monderlism and Cangelism is so fitting! Just imagine the scene!)

BUFFY: "Cecillia Monroe, man, what a great actress..."

SPIKE: "Tell me about it! She's been on the show forever! It's gonna be really hard to fill her shoes"

RILEY: "Yeah-yeah, help me out here, when you come out of the (bunny ears air quotes) "brain transplant," you are going to be her?"

SPIKE: "Yeah, but in Drake Romoray's body!" (Riley does an disbelieving laugh) "Why can't you get it! I thought you were a scientist!"

Riley looks at him.

THE END

Crying IM SO SORRY!


	6. That's What Friends Are For

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR By Rachelle Williams

A/N: I wanted a Chandler/Joey-like scene with Angel and Spike. Just think, if they COULD be friends...

Summary: A collection of Angel/Spike friendship scenes, heavily transribbed from Joey/Chandler friendship scenes.

Disclaimer: How many more times? Ok then, BLAH, I don't own anything, BLAH.

-  
Season 2, TOW Eddie Won't Go:

An angry Eddie, carrying some of his left out stuff, comes into the hallway between Angel and Spike's and Cordy and Buffy's and starts to try his key on A+S's door. The key won't work. The door opens to reveal a nonchalant and confused Angel.

ANGEL: "Hello, may I help you?"

EDDIE: "Why is all my stuff left outside? And why doesn't my key work?"

ANGEL: "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

EDDIE: "It's Eddie, you freak. You're roommate"

ANGEL: "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, I already have a roommate"

He lets Eddie peak in and the barcalounger, which had its back to the door, turns around to reveal Spike sitting in it. He waves to Eddie.

ANGEL: "See?"

EDDIE (Thinking over): "Wait, no, he moved out and I moved in"

ANGEL: "I'm sorry, but I don't remember him moving out"

SPIKE: "Yeah, I think we'd remember something that big"

EDDIE (Scratching his head): "Oh, I guess...I got the-the wrong apartment, then. I'm sorry to bother you..."

ANGEL AND SPIKE: "That's ok"

EDDIE: "Ok, I guess, I should go"

ANGEL: "Yes, yes"

Eddie descends the stairs of the floor and Angel closes his door, smiling smirkily.

ANGEL: "Goodbye, you fruit-drying psychopath. (Turns to Spike) Hello, Roommie!"

Spike gets up and the two jump in joy and hug.

ANGEL: "Good to have you back, Sports Extrodinaire! Let's play?"

SPIKE: "Yeah, let's play!"

They start playing foosball.

-  
Season 3-TOW The Chick and Duck:

Angel's looking over the chick as Spike enters.

ANGEL: "Hey"

SPIKE: "Hey, how's she doing?"

ANGEL: "'She'?"

SPIKE: "Don't you think she's a girl?"

ANGEL: "I dunno..." (Picks up the chick and tries to blow the feather off to see) "I couldn't tell what it was, it went back in too quickly"

SPIKE: "Well, let's just guess and hope" (crosses fingers) "I gotta take a shower. I'm gonna go have a few drinks with the rest of the cast"

Angel looks at Spike, surprised.

ANGEL: "Wait a minute! I stayed home from work, looking over our chick, and you spent the whole day at work and now you still don't have time?"

SPIKE (Turns to him): "Hey, who was up from 2:00am to 6:00am trying to get her back to sleep?"

ANGEL: "Oh, so I don't wake up when you do!"

SPIKE: "Oh, there it goes"

ANGEL: "Yes, there it goes! I take care of our chick all day, and you come in, spend 2 seconds with us, and then expect to go gallivanting with your friends!"

SPIKE: "Hey, I worked all day long and now I wanna relax, ok? And--"

ANGEL: "No, wait, so taking care of her isn't work! And work's more important to you than us!"

SPIKE: "Angel, man, listen..."

ANGEL: "Don't say a thing!"

He angrily takes the chick and sprints to his room.

SPIKE: "Angel!"

He comes back out without the chick, presumably having left 'her' in her box.

ANGEL: "Have you noticed, that we've been fighting more than often, since we got the chick?"

SPIKE: "Yeah. I mean, it's like, almost everyday!"

ANGEL: "Y'know what? Maybe, maybe, we aren't ready to have a chick"

SPIKE (Nods): "Maybe we aren't. We should...r-r-return her..."

ANGEL: "Hm-hmm. I'll take her to the farm tomorrow"

SPIKE: "Hey, is there a chance we could get our $3 back?"

Angel looks at him. -  
Season 8-TOW The Stripper (Or what?)

SPIKE (smiling): "I miss this"

Angel looks at Spike like he's grown two heads.

ANGEL (Pointing to room where the Stripper/Hooker is): "I don't think we've ever done this before!"

SPIKE: "No, I mean this. Y'know, hanging out"

ANGEL: "We still hang out"

SPIKE: "I know, but...not like we used to. Y'know? We were inseperable. But then, you moved in with Cordy, and got married. And, then, y'know, the sport-playing, bachelor pad days were over"

ANGEL (Smiling sympathecally): "Well, things change. I'm not a bachelor anymore. You gotta move forward not backwards. You knew things were gonna change one day or another. We can't expect time to stand still"

SPIKE (Looking down): "Yeah, but, y'know, now we're 'friends' friends, not 'brothers' friends"

ANGEL: "Y'know you still got me, right?"

SPIKE: "I know, former-roommie" (they both laugh) "I miss ya and your sarcastic jokes around the clock"

ANGEL: "And I miss you...and your stupid, distasteful comments..." (They both smile and hug)

Behind them, we see the hooker come out, wearing only sheets.

HOOKER: "I am this close (holds up fingers) to robbing you guys"

They both part and look at the hooker.

-  
Season 4-TOW Chandler's In A Box (or should it be Angel's In A Box?)

Kathy exits the apartment. From the airhole on the box, we see a finger come out motioning a goodbye-wave. Spike can't take it anymore.

SPIKE: "Open the boxxxx!"

He goes over and opens it and Angel sits up.

ANGEL: "What!"

SPIKE: "Follow her! Tell her you love her!"

ANGEL: "What! You mean you--"

SPIKE: "Yes, I forgive you! Just go follow her!"

ANGEL: "Really? Are we friends again?"

SPIKE (Smiles): "Yeah. Y'know you're my best friend! I couldn't live without you being my friend! Now go after Kathy!"

Angel jumps out of the box and runs out the door to meet Kathy but is stopped by a 'hey' by Spike.

SPIKE: "And...Merry Christmas...From your...secret santa" (smiles)

Angel smiles and continues on his way. 

BUFFY (Coming over): "Are you okay?"

SPIKE: "Yeah, there's nothing bigger than friendship, y'know. And what if he crossed the line? The line is not as important as friends"

CORDELIA (Coming over): "And you did the right thing"

SPIKE: "Yeah..." (turns to the others) "Uh...So, whose got Angel, I need to trade?" (the others look at each other)

-  
Season 5-TOW Inappropriate Sister (or else?)

(Ok, this is more of a Riley, Angel, Spike friendship scene)

SPIKE: "A typical New York Apartment, Two Guys Are Just Hangin' Out"

ANGEL: " "Hi, man. What is up?" "

RILEY: " "Nothing, dude. I'm just trying to say sorry for how I acted yesterday" "

ANGEL: " "I'm the one who should be sorry" "

RILEY: " "No, I overreacted" "

They both pause and look at Spike who motions for them to go on.

ANGEL: " "We fought over something reasonable" "

RILEY: " "Yes, we both had our best...(smiles) friend's interest at heart" "

ANGEL: " "Could I BE more sorry?" "

RILEY: " "I dunno, but I'm one very sorry...(pause) polentoligist..." "

ANGEL (Smiles): "We get it Spike"

RILEY (Smiles): "Yeah. (To Angel) I'm sorry man"

ANGEL: "Me too, dude" (they hug)

SPIKE: "No, no, wait, keep reading, the good part's coming up"

ANGEL: " "I am sorry, Riley" "

RILEY: " "I am sorry, Angel" "

They both smile at Spike.

SPIKE: "A Handsome Man Enters" (He motions opening a door and walks in through it imaginarily) " "Hey, I don't know what you two were doing, but I have to say, I love you guys. (To Riley) You, wouldn't let me give up on myself. (Riley smiles, to Angel) And you, (chuckles) you, my man, co-created fireball. (Angel grins) So, I am very lucky to have best friends like you. And I hope this friendship goes on, for long" "

The three of them smile at each other, indulging in a three part manly handshake, proclaiming of friendship.

ANGEL (about the script): "That took you 5 hours?"

SPIKE: "No, no, that just took me 5 minutes, I took the rest of the day..." (He grabs a big gas powered fire-lighter and a bowling ball from his bag) "...coming up with new ULTIMATE FIREBALL!"

Angel and Riley both back off, scared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that was terrible. Sorry! 


End file.
